


Yawning Grave

by sheronthekitty



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguments, Fights, Hurt and comfort, Kinda, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pining, dw they broke up on good terms and are still great friends, i might never finish this so feel free to hunt me for sport, invisible!snufkin, moomin struggles with seasonal depression, no beta we die like men, past snorkmaiden/moomintroll, snufkin has a tail and is a fuggin cat, snufkin has anxiety, snufkin opens up, they do get together but it can be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheronthekitty/pseuds/sheronthekitty
Summary: Snufkin and Moomin get into a fight right before Snufkin leaves, right before the Winter Hibernation. They part ways without making up, Moomin going to bed without sending Snufkin off, and Snufkin leaving without saying Goodbye. What Moomin doesn't realize is that the Mumrik waited all day before leaving, waited to say goodbye, waited for Moomintroll. What Snufkin doesn't realize is that Moomin thought he was mad, thought he wanted nothing to do with the troll, wanted to be alone.When Spring rolls around, Moomin forgets about the fight upon awakening, forgets that they never made up. So he's surprised and saddened when no familiar spring tune greets him, no familiar tent is set up by the bridge. The spring birds are whispering something, though, something that worries Moomintroll."Did you hear? Snufkin has gone invisible."





	1. I Know the Rain like the Clouds Know the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written for this fandom before, and I really only know things from the 2019 show, what I've seen from tumblr, and what I've read in fics. But I love it, and I'm gonna watch the 90's Anime once I get the chance, so I'm hoppin' onto the bandwagon.

His tail twitches in apprehension as he sits, perched upon the railing of the bridge. His paws tap against his legs, which idly swing against the wood below him as he gazes at the Moominhouse. The windows are dark, reflecting the dying light, signifying that the residents within have gone into Hibernation. Moomin isn't coming, Snufkin realizes in dawning resignation. With a sigh he hops off the railing and shoulders his bag onto his back. He has stayed too late, he's going to have to walk during the night at this rate, but it's time to go.

He pauses just before the forest, body stilling as he waits, ears straining behind him for the familiar patter of paws behind him, but no sound but the wind greets him, and his shoulders sag downwards. Moomin isn't coming. He continues down the path, without looking backwards at the valley, and disappears into the night. He'd be back in spring, they could make up then, he decides as his boots quietly travel across the forest floor.

Moomin is angry. That much is certain. Snufkin had been as well, but his own anger stemmed more from fear than it had true annoyance. Just remembering what had caused the argument sent his heart racing –

_They had been traveling up the lonely mountain, their last big adventure before Snufkin had to leave for the winter. Moomintroll had seen… something. Changed course, started moving closer to the edge of the cliff, peering down. Didn't heed Snufkin's warning about the unstable ground. Said he'd be fine, it was fine, nothing would happen. He'd just be a moment! The ground underneath his large body began to crumble away and Snufkin watched in cold horror as his friend began to slid down the side of the mountain –_

Moomintroll had been fine, of course. Snufkin had ran forward and grabbed him by the hand at the last moment, hauled him back up, and for a moment lost his composure and _yelled_ at Moomintroll –

_"You idiot!" he hissed, tail twice its normal size and lashing back and forth. "What were you thinking?"_

_"I-I though I saw-"_

_"You could've_ died _, Moomintroll! You didn't listen to me, you big oaf, what if you had fallen?"_

_"You were here! I'm fine," Moomin had shouted back, pouting._

_"What if I hadn't been? Huh? You're just going to let yourself get into easily avoidable danger because you_ saw something _?"_

_"I'm fine," Moomin said again, huffing and turning away like a petulent child. "I would've been fine without you."_

_"No, you wouldn't have." Snufkin spat, grabbing Moomin by the shoulders. "You would've died, Moomintroll."_

_Moomin pushed Snufkin away, fists clenching –_

Snufkin had been so _scared_ , all his nerves on edge. But Moomintroll wouldn't _listen_ to him, to caught up in his own petulance that he argued everything Snufkin said. They had turned back, trip over, and walked in frosty silence, Snufkin walking in front with long, agitated strided and Moomin sulking after. The argument had only gotten worse from there – 

_"You're being such a brat right now, Moomintroll," Snufkin had snorted, peeking out from underneath his hat with a glare. "Let it go."_

_Moomin, who was standing_ over _Snufkin, trapping him, crossed his arms. "No! Admit I'm not useless!"_

_"Moomintroll-"_

_"No! I don't need you to watch over me, I can be brave on my own!"_

_"If you want validation, go talk to Snorkmaden. Aren't you her 'brave Moomintroll'?" He hissed, tail thumping against the ground. He sat up, leveling Moomintroll with a glare. "Why don't you admit you were wrong? Bravery isn't the same as stupidity."_

_Moomintroll shouted in annoyance and left, stomping back to the Moominhouse, and Snufkin watched him go with guilt creeping up in his chest, choking him and making breathing hard._

_He stood up and stalked back to his tent, paws shaking terribly and breaths coming out in shallow gasps –_

That had been the last time Snufkin had talked to Moomintroll, both ignoring each other in favor of others. Little My badgered him endlessly about what had happened between them, popping up literally in every bush at every opportune time–

_"So why are you and Moomin fighting?"_

_"It's nothing that concerns you, Little My."_

_"Aw, but why not? Moomin is absolutely miserable," she complained, throwing her hands up. "He's moping around like his damn dog died-"_

_"Language, Little My,"_

_"Piss off, I'm older than you. Not like you don't cure, no matter how much of an air you put on."_

_"Air? What air," he asked, glad she changed the subject._

_"You know, quiet and mysterious, and you claim to love crime but hate profanity. Don't act like I haven't heard you say fu-"_

_"I don't curse in front of Moomin. Don't want to… influence him," he cut her off, and cursed the fact he brought up Moomin again because it makes something build up in his chest._

_"Oh yeah, gonna tell me why you're fighting yet?"_

_"Oh my, look at the time. I have to go make dinner, Bye Little My!" And with that he turned on his heel and left._

_"Hey! We're_ at _your- whatever."_

Snufkin blinks, realizing he stopped moving and had been standing there in the middle of the path. It's gotten awfully cold, the sun having set a while ago and the winter chill is beginning to wrap it's frigid paws around the valley. He shivers, fur on his tail puffing up slightly, and begins to make his way down the path at a brisk pace once again, wanting to get as far away from Moominvalley as possible before he had to stop.

\--

It started slowly;

It started at the very tip of his tail, just a few tufts of fur going invisible at first. The Mumrik had just assumed that his tail had gotten caught in a bush and he had lost a few tufts, and thought nothing of it, curled up and went to sleep.

The next morning his fingers were almost see-through and although he had chalked it up to a trick of the light, by the morning after that, the invisibleness had crept up to nearly his forearms. And it only spread from there. Soon Snufkin's boots were gone, the ground showing though where his paws were supposed to be, and then his entire tail, and soon, all of him, aside from his hat had disappeared.

He knew what it was. He had been invisible once before, when he was really young. He didn't like to think about it, but Snufkin really didn't blame The Mymble or The Joxter. In reality it hadn't been their faults. With a entire house full of gremlins, it's easy to forget the quietest, smallest child of the bunch. It's easier still when he disappears. And the easiest of all when he leaves, like he had never been there at all.  

That's why Snufkin didn't freak out about _becoming_ invisible, but instead _why_ he was becoming invisible. He knew that it was temporary, it would pass soon enough. But why now? Why well into his adulthood? He wasn't a neglected kid anymore, he wasn't running away, so what caused this?

Is it because of his and Moomin's fight?

That's why he's in the spot he's in now, trying to get what he needs without being able to be seen or heard. He had stumbled across a town the night previous, and he needs to restock his few supplies, but that turns out to be extremely hard when _no one knows he's there_. 

He hadn't worn his hat, doesn't want to spook anyone, but it's turning out to be fruitless trying to buy what he needs when the Shopkeep is, quite literally, staring right through him. He decides to just kind of, take what he needs and leave what he thought was fair compensation when the Shopkeep turns their back to him.

Snufkin quickly gathers what he needs, leaves a couple of coins on the counter, and leaves quickly, jogging quickly back to his tent. His tail is twitching agitatedly, disturbing the fallen leaves below him. He can't seem to out-travel the winter this year. The season had barely started, and yet, he knew it would be a difficult trip this year, the cold speeding by quicker than he could escape it.

He's contemplating not going back to the Valley come spring.

He needs to apologize, for what he said and did.

What if Moomintroll is still mad at him, what if he wants nothing to do with Snufkin anymore?

What if he isn't visible by the time he gets back, how can he tell Moomin he's sorry if the troll doesn't know he's there?

It's going to be a long winter.

\--

By the time spring starts chasing the tail of winter, warming up the frozen ground and beginning the long-awaited thaw, by the time Snufkin was on his way back to the Valley, he wasn't better.

The invisibility hasn't gone away like he had hoped, still clinging to him like a shroud, leaving only his pack and his hat to announce his presence to the world around him. This… isn't ideal. A jolt of fear shoots through him as he makes his way closer and closer to Moominvalley, what if Moomin is still mad?

What if Moomin _doesn't_ want to see Snufkin? It's too late to turn back, he was less than half a day's travel from his destination, but he could always…

Yes, that would work.

Snufkin changes course, instead of heading towards the bridge where he would normally make camp, he heads towards a spot he knows few know about. He, Moomintroll, and Snorkmaiden had gone the summer before, when the area was ablaze with wildflowers, but it would buy him just enough time to figure things out.

He feels terrible about this, about not greeting Moomintroll, but how can he do _anything_ while in this condition. He has to figure this out before he can see his dear friend, after all.

It starts to rain as he leave the safety of the trees, the cool water washing away the last of the snow that stubbornly sat in piles on the thawing ground, and Snufkin adjusts his hat on his head before making his way out into the field.


	2. I Speak to Birds and Tell Them Where to Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say, 130 kudos in less than 24 hours? Thank you so much! I'm glad you're all enjoying this!
> 
> I wrote another chapter, lets see how long I can write semi-quickly, lmao!
> 
> Moomin's POV this time!

Moomintroll sits miserably on his bed, ears flat against his skull as he sighs for the thousandth time that night. His chin is in his paw as he gazes out his window, watching the dying light turn the sky a deep orange. His parents are settling down to begin their hibernation, but he can't seem to relax, memories and bad feelings cropping up every time he shuts his eyes. 

Oh, how Moomin  _ hated _ getting into arguments with his friends, though this has gone well past 'argument' territory and well into 'proper fight' territory if he was going to be completely honest. He isn't sure  _ what _ brought it on, but he was too stubborn to admit that it might be  _ his _ fault. 

Snufkin was mad at him, that much was obvious, though  _ why _ the Mumrik was is a different story. Moomin just can't think of anything that might've –

_ As he and Snufkin were climbing up a steep half-path in the Lonely Mountains, their last adventure before Snufkin would have to leave and Moomin would sleep for the winter, something caught his eye. He turned and began to creep forward, towards the edge of the cliff, trying to see… _

_ "Careful, Moomintroll, the ground is unsteady," Snufkin told him, words of caution not fully dawning on Moomin.  _

_ "I'll be fine. Just a moment!" He craned his neck further. "It's fine, nothing will happen!" There! A Nerine patch! They didn't grow normally in Moominvalley, oh how the Hemulen would love this! He took another step, to get a better look and felt the ground give way beneath his weight.  _

_ Time seemed to slow as he went careening over the edge of the cliff, shout dying in his throat. Time slammed into full-gear as Snufkin moved, dropping his Harmonica that had been in his paw to grab Moomin's own, pulling him to safety with a scuffle of boots on rock.  _

_ When Moomin rolled back to solid ground and heaved himself to his feet, Snufkin was seething, tail twice it's normal size and lashing back and forth in wild arcs. "You idiot!" he snapped, voice tinged with something Moomin couldn't place, causing hurt to wash over him – _

Oh.  _ Oh _ . Oh dear. Moomin just realized what happened, and his hands come up to cover his mouth as he gasps. Oh, that makes a lot of sense. Oh no. 

The note in Snufkin's voice that he couldn't place was  _ fear.  _ That's why his normally stoick friend snapped. He was  _ terrified _ . Moomin bolts off his bed, running towards his window. He peers out of it and can't see any sign of his friend, having long gone. 

It's too late. 

Snufkin's left, mad at Moomin for how  _ childish _ he had been acting these past couple of days. Something sour rises in his throat and he swallows heavily a couple of times before trudging slowly back to his bed, head and tail hung low. He really buggered it up, huh?

He had been too caught up in his own hurt feelings to even  _ try _ to think about how Snufkin might've been feeling –

_ Moomintroll stomped to his room, ignoring Moominmamma calling out to him from the kitchen and Little My jeering from him from the boughs of the tree that grew in the center of the living room. His claws bit into the flesh of his palms through his fur from how tightly his paws were clenched into fists. As he entered his room, he went to slam the door shut but thought twice about it, instead he softly shut it before moving to his bed, stomping his feet all the while.  _

_ "That Snufkin," he huffed, dropping heavily onto his bed, not unlike a particularly angry stone. "Thinking he knows everything. Well, he  _ doesn't.  _ Stupid Mumrik." _

_ "Oh, I'm sure you don't mean that," Moominmamma's voice drifted from the doorway, and Moomin quickly scrubbed the tears away from his eyes and looked up. "Now, what's gotten you so upset?" She made her way into the room and perched on the bed beside her son, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. _

_ "Well, he called me a brat today," he muttered, ear flicking in annoyance. "And yesterday he yelled at me." _

_ "What brought this about? It sounds so unlike him?" _

_ "I didn't do  _ anything _ , mamma! He's just being a dumb bully." _

_ "Mmhmm," Mamma hummed. "Are you sure you can't think of a reason –" _

Mamma had known. Of course she did. Mamma knows everything, so she had seen it from a mile away. Moomin had just been too  _ stubborn _ to see and now it was too late. Snufkin was gone until the spring!

What if he doesn't come back? What if he thinks Moomin hates him? 

"Oh, what am I supposed to do now?" He cries in pure misery, flopping back onto his bed. 

"Stop whining about it and grow up, for starters," Little My snorts from his window sill, giving him a dirty look. "Grow a pair and go after him, or stop wallowing in your own d- your own pity and sleep, so the rest of us can."

"L-Little My!" Moomin gasps, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Get out!"

"Not until you tell me what's gotten your tail in a bunch. We  _ all _ know you and my brother were fighting, so are you ever going to spill and tell me what started it?"

"Do you promise not to tell?"

"Yeah, yeah, I do, whatever."

"Well…"

\--

When he finishes his tale, Moomin feels a little better, a little less uptight and wound up. He still feels like an awful person, though, and Little My tells him this much. 

"Thanks," he says, deadpan, tail flicking. 

"No, but really. You messed things up big time."

"Not helping."

"Think of it this way: now you have to wait until Spring, right? That's months from now. But, by then, it'll all have blow over. No one can stay mad that long, except me, of course."

"You're not… wait. You make a good point, Little My!" Moomin exclaims, sweeping her up and spinning in a circle. She nearly bites him so he puts her down, but he can't stop wriggling. "You're right! By the time Spring rolls around, he'll have forgotten! Or at least moved on! Oh thank you!"

My makes a rude gesture before hopping off the table and leaving the room. "You're welcome. Now maybe some of us can get some  _ rest _ , you big oaf."

Moomin thanks her again as she shuts the door, before he climbs in bed, much happier than he has been for the past couple of days. He curls up under his covers with a yawn, ready to start his hibernation so Spring would come as quick as possible.

\--

Moomin awakes to the chirping of birds, to the dripping of snow melting off the roof, to sun warming his fur and setting the room alight. Moomin awakes to spring's gentle hand and nearly leaps out of bed, instantly jogging over to the window. 

No familiar tent was set up by the bridge, however. Moomin's heart plummits to his feet before he shakes his head. "No, it's still early. He's going to come." His stomach growls loud enough to wake the dead, and the scent of pancakes wafts up from the kitchen. Following his nose, he makes his way downstairs, greeting his mother with a hug. 

"Morning, honey," he tells him, placing the last of the breakfast onto the table. "I just finished breakfast, if you're hungry."

"I'm starved, thank you," he replies, making his way to sit beside My, who was already digging into a stack of pancakes taller than she, obviously ravenous from her long sleep. He sits down and begins to eat quickly, glancing out the window every other bite. 

He fills his day with helping his mother and father prepare the house for spring, every hour causing his heart to sink a little further as Snufkin doesn't appear. He had only been late once, when a storm had stalled him a little too long, and Moomin is crestfallen when his friend isn't there by late afternoon. 

He sits out on the veranda, gazing out to the forest with a heavy heart and a sick feeling in his gut. The birds are loud, and he has half a mind to shoo them away until he overhears their conversation.

"Did you hear?" A bluebird chatters above his head. 

"Hear what?" A robin replies from his right. 

"Something's wrong with the Vagabond."

"Oh?" A starling asks as he alights next to the bluebird. "I hear he's late."

"Oh, he's  _ in _ the valley, not that you'd see him." Another bluebird calls from high above them all. Moomin has to crane his neck upwards to see her. "He's set up in the Flower Field."

"Why?" The blackbird asks, mimicking Moomin's own question. 

"Didn't you hear? Snufkin has gone invisible."

Moomin's heart skips a beat and he stands up so quickly that his chair topples over, sending the birds scattering into the air with shouts. He runs inside with a shout, "Mamma!"

She appears from the stairs with hurried steps. "Is everything alright, Moomintroll?"

"The birds said something that gives me a bad feeling," he tells her, pausing to allow her to answer. 

"What did they say?"

"Snufkin's gone invisible, like Ninny!"

Moominmamma freezes, then puts a hand on her cheek. "Oh dear, that's not good."

"I'm going to go look for him," Moomin says, already moving towards the door. 

"You do that, I'll go prepare for him."

Moomin's outside before she finishes speaking, running down the path as fast as his feet will carry him. He passes Sniff and Snorkmaiden, who call out for him, but he doesn't stop until Snorkmaiden snags his paw. 

"Moomin! Why the rush?" She asks, putting her free hand on her hip. "We were just going to visit you. Has Snufkin met you yet?"

"That's where I'm going. I overheard that he's in the field where all the flowers grow," he explains once again. "I heard he's gone invisible."

"Well, I don't know about the second part, but I did see his tent while passing it," Snorkmaiden states. 

"I saw his hat floating by itself in the woods earlier, I think," Sniff adds helpfully. 

"Thank you," Moomin says before taking off. 

"I'm coming with you," Snorkmaiden shouts after him, following close behind. 

"I'll wait here, I guess…" Sniff says, before seeing a particularly shiny rock. "Oh, I could sell this!"

"Snufkin!" Moomin shouts as the field grows closer. "Snufkin, are you there?"

"Snufkin? It's us," Snorkmaiden calls as well. 

There's no answer besides the whisper of the wind, but Moomin can see the tent standing tall in the swaying grass and heads towards it. "Snufkin?" He asks as he nears it, seeing a familiar pack but no Snufkin in sight. He glances into the tent and sees nothing, only to be startled by a hand on his shoulder. Moomin looks at Snorkmaiden, who is pointing somewhere towards the edge of the field where a very familiar green hat was floating, seemingly in thin air. 

It seems to notice them and freezes. Moomin runs forward. It lowers slightly, and Moomin can imagine Snufkin  _ cowering _ . He doesn't slow but opens his arms wide and inviting, eyes tearing up as he gets closer. "Snufkin," he says, and feels something crash into him, arms wrapping around him in a vice-like hug. Moomin returns the gesture, tears staining his fur. He could hear shuddering breaths, too quick and too shallow to be normal, and he lowers them both to the ground, rubbing what he thinks is Snufkin's back soothingly.

It was true. 

Snufkin was invisible.


	3. I Sing the Songs that You Hear on the Breeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm warning you now that my updates are going to be sparodic, with No set Schedule. I will try and post at least once a week, but no promises. 
> 
> Sorry about the wait! My week ended up super hectic, with working to hell and back, finishing up three different projects for school, having guests over, and having to learn how to change a tire on the side of a highway on my way to the shore (while only having 2 hours of sleep).
> 
> But here's the next chapter, and it's not as angsty as the others! :3

He doesn't cry, that wasn't something the Mumrik did, not since he was a young child. Oh, but how he wants to cry right now. Instead he just shakes and tries to control his breathing while Moomintroll whispers sweet nothings above his head. The sound of shifting grass alerts Snufkin to Snorkmaiden's approach, and he half-heartedly looks at her, only to blink as she holds out her paw for his own. 

He hesitates, and Snorkmaiden giggles slightly. "I'm not going to bite," she tells him, smiling when his twitching tail causing the long grass to sway stops. "May I?"

He nods, realizes she can't see it – though Moomin probably felt it against his chest – and takes her hand in his own. She squeezes it once, before sliding something over his wrist. A grass bracelet. He notices she's wearing a similar one, and he brings his hand back to investigate the ring of grass around his wrist. It's interwoven with small, early-blooming white flowers whose name escapes his mind. 

He's still staring at the bracelet when Snorkmaiden giggles again. "Now we all match," she states, brandishing her own wrist. Moomin lifts his arm to show off a third bracelet, and Snufkin can't help but smile. He knows what she's doing – trying to distract him from… whatever is going on – and, by the Groke, it worked. His breath is gradually slowing down, returning to normal. He gives her a look she can't see, but she smiles at him regardless. 

"How did this happen?" Moomin asks, bringing back the matter at hand. Snufkin stiffens, but is jostled by Moomin's nervous laugh. "Oh, I forgot. Can you even speak?" The Mumrik shakes his head, and Moomin rubs his back in thought. "Do you know 'Once for Yes, Two for No'."

Snufkin does, and taps the ground audibally once to show so. Moomin shares a glance with Snorkmaiden, then asks: "Are you okay?"

Snufkin pats the ground once "Yes," Moomin parrots… then pats again after a pause. "...No?" One pat. "Yes? What?"

"I think he's saying he's not okay," Snorkmaiden explains, and Snufkin's tail thumps against the ground in agreement, and Moomin frowns. 

"Do you want to head back to the house?" Two thumps. "Alright, we won't head back yet if you don't want to," Moomin tells him, and Snufkin squeezes his hand gratefully.

"Were you upset when you saw us?" Snorkmaiden asks, fingers twirling her tail while she thinks, causing Snufkin to look at her. One thump. His mind flashes back to a couple of minutes ago -

 

_ The coolness of the trees was replaced by the warm shine of the sun as he left the woods, heading back towards his tent. He had found a quiet stream and decided to try his hand at fishing there, so he had to grab his fishing rod as quickly as possible.  _

_ His name being called startled him, and he froze, seeing Moomin's white fur checking his tent. Snorkmaiden was looking around the field and seemingly spotted him because she went still as well. He had half a mind to run, but something rooted him to the spot, making him unable to move.  _

_ He watched Moomintroll look up, and he crouched, hoping that his friend didn't see him in  _ this _ state, though the thought made something bitter rise up in his throat – guilt? – so he stilled as Moomin ran forward, calling his name. As his friend neared, Snufkin battled against himself momentarily.  _

_ Don't let Moomin see you like this. _

_ He's your friend, he'll help you.  _

_ He'll pity you, you hate pity. _

_ But he's your  _ friend _.  _

_ In the end, the part arguing against running won, and he met Moomin half-way, crashing into him, and wrapped his arms around Moomin's middle, which knocked them both to the ground, his hat fluttering to the ground behind them- _

 

"Was it because of us?" Moomin asks, an edge of panic in his voice which causes Snufkin to frown at his friend. Two thumps in quick succession. "Oh, thank goodness."

"Was it because of…" Snorkmaiden trails off, fur turning a slight rosy hue as she looks away, but Snufkin knows what she's asking.  _ Was it because of his invisibility? _ He hits the ground with his paw – once – before standing, pulling Moomin to his feet as well. He misses the frown that settles on the white troll's snout, the worry burning in his eyes. Snorkmaiden rises after them and brushes her fur off, clears her throat, and smiles slightly at the two before she blinks. "Oh, we forgot about Sniff. I better go make sure he's not trying to sell people rocks," she tells them. "I really

hope you feel better, Snufkin," she adds on genuinely, and Snufkin simply pats her shoulder in gratitude.

"Oh, Snorkmaiden, wait!" The yellow troll pauses and looks back. "Could you tell Mamma that we found Snufkin, and I'll be back by dinner?" She agrees, and he beems. "Thank you, Snorkmaiden," Moomin says as she begins to leave, and the Mumrik grabs his hat before he tows the white troll behind him towards his tent, careful to not pull him too quickly. Snufkin wants the comfort of his campsite but doesn't want to leave the comfort of Moomin's presence yet.

It's a bit awkward, not being able to speak. Moomin rambled for a bit as Snufkin got the campfire set up, but fell quiet sooner than usual without Snufkin's comments added in. They sit by side in silence for a while before Moomin becomes restless and Snufkin worries at his tail in a fashion surprisingly close to what Moomintroll does.

He suddenly remembers something and perks up, disturbing the dirt enough that it draw's Moomin's blue eyes towards him. "What is it?" Snufkin stands and hurries over to his pack, baby-blue irises following the green hat move away in intrigue. He rifles around through it for a moment before his paw brushes against what he's looking for and he yanks it out. A pile of parchment and a pen was bundled together with a neat bow made of twine – a gift from Moominpappa last autumn, and in his own words was for "if you're ever running late, or missing Moomintroll, or just want to send a story," – was held triumphantly, and Moomin's eyes lit up. "Oh! Great idea Snufkin! You can write what you're wanting to say!"

Snufkin makes his way back over to where Moomin is seated, facing him with his legs crossed. He unbinds the twine and watches it fall before taking the pen into his paw and pressing it to the paper. He pauses, unsure of what to write, but he has a thought and quickly scribbles out something in messy, scrawling handwriting. He turns the paper and presents it to Moomin. 

" _ I missed you." _

Snufkin watches Moomin read, and his face lights up like the sun coming out from the clouds, bright and warm and full of  _ life _ , and Snufkin feels the familiar guilt well up at the thought of hurting Moomintroll with his own problems. "I missed you too! Oh, Snufkin, how have you been?"

" _ Not terrible, considering. I have a new song I'd like to play for you if I ever get my voice back. How have you been? _ "

Moomin laughs slightly at Snufkin's words, a tinge of sadness coloring his voice. "Not bad, considering," he repeats with a cheeky grin, and Snufkin can't help but laugh silently. He looks up at the darkening sky, the first starts waking up and beginning to wink above their heads in the dusk light. "It's getting late. You'll come to dinner with me, won't you Snufkin?"

Snufkin hesitates, but can't say no to Moomin's hopeful face. He nods, writing " _ Alright, alright. I'll join you for dinner. Help me pack up my campsite first? _ " Moomin quickly agrees, and they get to work breaking down the campsite, Snufkin dumping a bucket of water on the dying fire and sending up a plume of steam.

\--

They make their way back to the Moominhouse, Moomintroll in better spirits and telling Snufkin about a dream he had during hibernation, when a shout cuts him off. 

"They're back!" Little My's voice carries across the bridge from her perch on the porch, and Snufkin watches in amusement as she leaps off the railing and dashes towards them on all fours like some sort of creature. She slides to a stop and puts her hands on her hips, staring at Snufkin. "What's all this then, huh?"

"Little My!" Moomin flinches, but Snufkin gives her an unseen smile, strides forward, put his paw on her head and shoves her to the side. She swats at his paw angrily as she stumbles, flashing him a rude gesture that she thankfully hides from Moomin. 

"You've gone invisible, huh," she huffs, falling in step with them and ignoring the glare Moomin sends her. "What brought this about?" Snufkin tilts his head and waves his braceletted paw about as if he was waving the question away. "Don't ignore the question you ba-"

Snufkin quickly bends down, wraps his arm around her head and covers her mouth, cutting her curse off. He tightens his grip warningly and she huffs but relents, and he releases her only for her

to scurry up his arm to perch on his shoulder. 

"This conversation isn't over, Snufkin," she whispers in his ear, and he shrugs, nearly dislodging her. She digs her claws into his shoulder to keep on, and Snufkin rolls his eyes. 

His sister is a piece of work, that's for sure.

They soon reach the house, the lights inside warm and inviting and a total reverse of what they had been when he had left. Moominmamma was just finishing up setting the table when she notices them, waving them over. "Welcome back dear, she addresses Moomintroll before turning to Snufkin. "It's nice to see you again, Snufkin. I hope your travels went well."

"You can't  _ see _ him, Mamma," Little My butts in, "He's invisible." Moomin makes an affronted noise, and Moominmamma raises her brow warningly, but Snufkin moves before either of them say anything. 

He bows, sending the little Mymble to the floor with a shriek, and takes his hat off in a gesture of thanks. Moomin laughs behind a paw and Moominmamma simply steps over Little My's spitting form to gather Snufkin into a bone-crushing hug. "It really is good to see you again, my dear," she tells him. "And we'll help you through this, don't you worry."

Snufkin hugs back, gratitude causing his heart to swell, and Moominmamma pulls back before the hug gets too stifling, much to Snufkin's relief. "Please, have a seat. I hope you don't mind jam and pancakes, we haven't much else yet." 

Snufkin did  _ not _ , in fact, mind pancakes, especially Moominmamma's pancakes, and he places his pack by the steps before heading up to join everyone at the table. 

Moominpappa expresses his joy at Snufkin joining them and begins to weave a tale of one of his journeys, Snufkin listening to every word with rapt attention while he ate, Moomin and Little My doing the same. It seems neither of them had heard it before, either. 

After Moominpappa's story, gentle chatter began to pop up, and they talked about nothing in particular, everyone making sure to include Snufkin into their conversation and giving him time to write how his answers. His heart was warm at the fact that everyone was trying so hard to include him, even with his current ailment, and he hadn't felt this happy and  _ wanted _ in a long time.

At some point during the meal, it felt as if something in his chest shifted, a missing piece sliding back into place and loosening everything. Snufkin paused and tilted his head ever so slightly. He whispered something and smiled, turning back to the conversation, pen at the ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably give you the ages I'm writing everyone at:
> 
> Snufkin is about 22, Moomin and Snorkmaiden are both 21, Little My is 26 (Though you wouldn't guess it. Isn't she like canonly 30??), and Sniff is like 20.
> 
> Too-Ticky is 25 and The Mymble's Daughter is 28. 
> 
> Moominmamma, Moominpappa, The Joxter, and Mymble are in their 40's to 50's. 
> 
> Also I know it's canon that Snufkin hates cursing while Moomin Does curse, but isn't it a fun thought that Snufkin, like all the Mymble children, Does have the mouth of a sailor, but stopped cursing for the most part around Moomin because he doesn't want his friend to be corrupted? (Though he doesn't know his friend curses when he's not around, lmao. Thanks Little My).
> 
> So there Will be cursing in later chapters, but it will be rather spread out and mostly Little My.


	4. I Write the Names of the Rocks and the Trees

Moomin was sending worried glances to Snufkin throughout the entire meal, much to Little My's chagrin. He can see her glare from across the table, though whether it's directed at him or something else entirely is up in the air. He just can't help being worried for his friend! Snufkin was always so strong and brave and  _ smart _ , so something absolutely horrible must've happened during his travels to cause this. 

Moomin doesn't even  _ remember _ their fight, aside from Snufkin leaving without saying goodbye, so that never crosses his mind as a possible cause. He gets caught staring, startling when Snufkin turns the paper enough that only he can see it. 

_ "Hi there, Moomintroll. Need something?" _

Moomin feels his fur heat up, and his ear flicks in embarrassment. "Sorry," he mumbles to the Mumrik, glancing away. "I was thinking."

_ "About what, may I ask?" _ Moomin can practically hear his voice, imagining a hint of laughter buried within. 

"About what might've caused you to become invisible," he whispers back truthfully. He doesn't miss the way Snufkin stiffens, pen in hand stilling completely. Moomin cringes and apologizes. "Sorry, sore subject?"

Snufkin writes for a long time, pausing and thinking, finally turning his paper to Moomin, who can't hold in a snort of amusement despite himself.

_ "Yeah. Maybe we can talk about it when there are less prying eyes and ears around." _ Prying eyes is underlined with an arrow leading to a rather exaggerated, yet somehow faithful caricature of Little My with what Moomin could only describe as  _ evil _ grin stretching across her face.

Little My, in reality, is trying to crawl across the table, only to be stopped by white paw innocently being placed over her tail. She glances at Mamma who has her eyes closed, sipping her tea innocently. The little Mymble sits back down with a huff, crossing her arms and muttering "secrets secrets are no fun-"

"unless you share them with everyone, yeah yeah. Shut up, My," Moomin snorts, tail twitching. He feels a hand tap his, and he turns to Snufkin who slides a paper towards him. 

_ "Can you tell everyone I want to say something?" _

Moomin nods, and repeats what was written. Everyone turns expectantly to Snufkin, who stands, tips his hat, and says, "thank you for your hospitality, dinner was wonderful Moominmamma,  thank you. But I must be going."

There's a beat of silence, before Moomin bursts out, "Snufkin! Your voice is back! When? How?"

"Sometime during dinner, dear Moomintroll," Snufkin tells him, the pet name making the troll flush. "It felt like something which was missing clicked back into place. I'm glad my guess wasn't wrong."

"That's wonderful, dear," Mamma says, a smile on her face. "I'm so glad you found your voice, and enjoyed dinner. But it's awfully late, are you sure you have to go?"

"Yes, Moominmamma," Snufkin says. "I am very sure. I feel like I've overstayed my hospitality, and I better get my tent set up before the night grows any deeper."

"Oh, but Snufkin," Moomin cries, standing as well. "Are you  _ absolutely _ sure you have to go? Mamma's right, it's really late. Won't setting your tent up be too hard in the dark? Stay for the night, please Snufkin?"

Snufkin hesitates, and Mamma's hand reaches across the table. "Now, Moomin, if he wants to leave, he can. But he does know our door is always open."

"Pappa?" Moomin asks, looking over his shoulder at his dad, who is rubbing his snout. 

"I'm inclined to agree with your mother, Moomin. It  _ is _ Snufkin's choice, after all," he tells his son, who suddenly feels helpless and small. 

All he wants to do is stay with his friend until he's better. Is that too much to ask? He can't do that if Snufkin sleeps outside. What if the Mumrik gets worse, or disappears entirely, or… or leaves?

He doesn't voice his concerns. 

"I suppose…" Snufkin starts hesitantly, carefully thinking over his words, "it wouldn't hurt to stay the night." It phrased like a question, and Moomin can imagine chocolate irises turning towards Mamma for conformation. "It is… rather dark out, and it'd be best to wait until morning."

"Of course dear. You are free to stay as long as you like."

Moomin feels like crying in happiness. Or cheering. Or both. But instead he wriggles excitedly in place, tail wagging. 

"We can set up the guest room for you, or you can sleep in the living room if that would make you feel better." Moomin almost feels affronted that his  _ own _ room wasn't offered, but he realizes that they're both much larger than the last time Snufkin stayed the night, with Moomin growing not in height but in width like a Moomintroll does, and Snufkin growing straight up, up, up but not gaining much weight. It would be a very tight squeeze for both of them, but Moomin would be willing to make it work.

"The guest room is fine, thank you," Snufkin tells her quietly, hat dipping as he tilts his head down. 

And so they all stand up, Mamma and Snufkin gathering the dishes – despite Mamma's insistence that he does  _ not _ , in fact, have to help since he's a guest – while Moomin and Pappa go to set up the room. Moomin carries Snufkin's extremely heavy bag up the steps, huffing and puffing by the time he reaches the top. 

" _ What _ does he even have in here?" Moomin mumbles, but resists the urge to look inside, instead placing it at the foot of the guest bed. "I thought he didn't like to carry much."

"Only the essentials, my dear Moomintroll. Mostly food," Snufkin's voice sounds by his ear, causing him to jump out of his fur. 

"By my tail! Snufkin!" He shouts, fur standing on end. His places a paw to his chest, trying to calm his racing heart. "I didn't hear you come up!"

"I took my boots off," Snufkin simply explains. "We Mumriks walk very quietly. It's a gift."

"I'm sure it comes in handy," Moomin agrees, turning around to where he assumes his friend is standing. Moomintroll notices the gloves first, allowing the troll to be able to see where his paws are first. Then he sees the bow tied to his tail next, the pink bow swaying back and forth idly. Finally, he registers the pile of fully white towels in his arms. 

"Getting a bath?"

"I suppose so."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Moominmamma told me."

"Did you find it?"

Snufkin laughs. "Unfortunately, no."

Moomintroll laughs as well at the sheer awkwardness of it all, and they both break down in giggles, before the troll takes one of Snufkin's gloved paws and pulls him behind him towards the bathroom door. 

He goes to take his hand back but Snufkin's grip tightens, causing Moomin to turn questioningly towards him. The bow is quivering in place, fingers gripping tightly into the towels, and concern washes over Moomin. "Snufkin," he quietly asks, "are you okay?"

Snufkin seems to twitch but doesn't answer, so Moomin squeezes his paw comfortingly back, frown deepening. "Snufkin?" No reply, so he places his white paw on what he thinks is Snufkin's shoulder. He can feel the Mumrik shaking something awful, can feel his shoulders heaving with every breath. "Snufkin, what's wrong," Moomin asks, worry increasing. 

This seems to snap Snufkin out of whatever was going on because his body gives one huge shudder and he pulls away. "Sorry, I-sorry. I'll be," and he gestures with the stack of towels before scurrying into the bathroom, paw leaving Moomintroll's and leaving him feeling empty. 

"I'll find you some clothes," Moomin tells him before turning to trudge back down the hall.

"Moomintroll, wait," Snufkin calls, voice a little too close to panicked for the troll's liking. He turns his head back to the bathroom, to see Snufkin's hat poking out. "Thank you."

"Oh, it's nothing Snufkin! You know I'd help you with anything!"

Snufkin doesn't say anything and disappears back into the bathroom, leaving Moomin alone in the hallway. He hurries downstairs. 

"Mamma!" He cries quietly, running into the kitchen where his mother was finishing up with the dishes. 

"What is it dear?" She asks, turning away from the sink and wiping her paws on her apron. She frowns at the expression that must be on his face. "What's the matter?"

"I-" and he pauses, looking around for any signs of Little My. "Can we speak somewhere a little more private?"

"Of course we can, Moomintroll," she agrees, taking his paw and leading him to his father's study. She does a once over of the room before locking the door and turning to him. "Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"I think something is wrong with Snufkin. A-aside from being invisible," he tells her, wringing his paws nervously. "Something very, very wrong."

"What makes you say that?" Mamma asks comfortingly. 

"W-well, when we – Snorkmaiden and I – had found Snufkin earlier today, he seemed anxious? Like he didn't want to be seen. And when I hugged him he was shaking and it seemed like he couldn't breath. Snorkmaiden distracted him and it passed, though. And just now, in the hallway, he…" Moomintroll struggled to find the right words. "He seemed like he was caught up in his thoughts. He froze and wouldn't… it was like he had no idea I was there. And he was shaking again, breathing all funny again."

"I see," Mamma says, nodding her head. "That is very worrying, indeed. Have you ever heard of Anxiety?"

"You mean like being nervous? Yeah, I've heard of it. But it usually just makes my tummy feel weird, I've never acted like that."

"Well yes. Everyone experiences anxiety occasionally, it's a part of life. But in some people, their anxiety is too great to be able to dealt with normally. It takes over their body and causes symptoms like what you described. Sometimes it can be caused by something, and sometimes caused by nothing at all. These are called Attacks.  It's like their instincts, their Fight or Flight is working overtime."

"Oh," Moomintroll says. "Is there a cure in your book?"

Mamma shakes her head. "This isn't something that can be cured with medicine, Moomintroll."

"How can I help him then?" He asks, frustration growing. He can't help Snufkin turn visible again quick enough, he can't help with these 'Attacks', what  _ can _ he do?!

"Well, for starters, stay with him," she says. "Continue to be there for him, and show him you care. He may not be aware of what's going on, or of his Attacks, but the best you can do is try and calm him during them, by talking or sitting with him until it passes. Don't bring it up unless he does so first, let him come to  _ you _ about this, but don't hesitate if you see him struggling."

That… made sense. That's how they got him through the first one, with Moomin staying by him and Snorkmaiden distracting him. And who knows how bad he would've gotten without Moomin with him in the hall just then. "Yeah… yeah I can do that!" he agrees, brightening up. "Okay!"

"That's my little Moomintroll," Mamma praises, pulling him into a quick hug. 

"I have to find a pair of clothes for Snufkin, now, like I told him I would."

"Try the closet at the end of the hall, and if not, try the Everything room."

"Thanks Mamma! You're the best!" Moomin kisses her cheek before dashing off, in better spirits. Off to find clothes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of what I've been calling the 'Healing Arc'. You can think of the first three chapters as the sort of prologue!
> 
> I hope you're enjoying it!


	5. I tried to Warn You when You were a Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W for the chapter:
> 
> Graphic Descriptions of a Panic Attack. 
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter and the next couple probably are going to be a little more somber, and I apologize for that. Kind of. 
> 
> Also, this chapter is nearly twice the normal size I've been making, so expect larger chapters from here on out.
> 
> Also, as of posting this we're almost at 400 kudos? Thank you all so much! I'm super glad you're all enjoying it so much!
> 
> Onto the chapter!

The bathroom door shuts behind him with a gentle click and Snufkin puts his hands to his face with a groan. Well, this is a right mess, isn't it? He's gone and made Moomintroll upset  _ again _ in the span of a day, not to mention his heart still won't calm down. His breathing hasn't evened out, and his Groke  _ damned paws  _ won't stop shaking. He clenches them into fists and spits some nasty things – all directed at himself, mind you, never,  _ ever _ at Moomin – before taking in a deep breath that shudders worse than leaves in a hurricane, getting trapped in his throat and nearly choking him. He holds it for a count of 5 before releasing it, feeling minutely better. 

This, whatever  _ this _ is, has been happening more often than not. It used to only happen on occasion, when he got too overwhelmed and stressed, when too many people expected too much of him and gave him too little time to himself. That's when he'd disappear for a couple of days to clear his head, calm his nerves, and get to the point where he could face people again. 

Now though? Now it would happen with nothing to set it off except his own thoughts. Thoughts of the  _ Fight _ , thoughts of his past, or the present, or thoughts that haunted him that he tries not to dwell on. Thoughts that dug a knife into his heart and  _ twisted _ , hurting him worse than any injury he's ever had. Thoughts like  _ What if Moomin is only helping because he feels bad? What if he's still mad at you but won't show it because he's too kind? What if Moomin  _ **_hates_ ** _ you but is too polite to say so? _

He stumbles forward, throat struggling in his throat like a caged bird struggling to get free, and stops in front of the mirror, staring right through where he  _ should _ be, and can imagine how  _ haggard _ and worn down he looks, with dark bags under his eyes, hollow cheeks and pale skin.

He's almost glad he's invisible. The thought is bitter, sinking like a stone in his stomach and making him feel sick, so he turns away, wrapping his arms around himself and moving towards the bathtub. His chest is too tight, his fur bristling, and the loose feeling that had appeared during dinner is cracking. 

He needs to calm down. 

Snufkin knows he needs to calm down, logically. Just like he knows Moomin doesn't hate him, or that Moomin isn't mad at him either. 

But fear isn't a logical thing. 

Snufkin knows he's upsetting himself further, getting himself into a tizzy, but he just…

_ can't _ calm down. Can't stop the shaking that has taken over his body. Can't-

His breathing is loud and ragged in his ears, his chest heaving like he's drowning, and his body is shaking so hard it  _ hurts _ . 

A gentle knock at the door startles him, sending his fur on end and causing him to whirl around on his toes as he wildly stares at the door.

"Snufkin? It's me, I brought clothes," Moomin calls through the door. His voice breaks something in the room, and the Mumrik's chest spasms.

Snufkin can't answer. He hears Moomin sigh, and is moving before his frenzied mind can register it. 

"I'll just leave them out–" Moomin is cut off by the door swinging open, narrowly missing his snout as it all but crashes into the wall. Snufkin launches himself into Moomin's arms – knocking the clothes from his paws – digging his claws into the white troll's fur and clinging like he's a lifeline. Snufkin buries his face into Moomin's chest and  _ shakes _ , sinking to the floor and bringing his friend down with him. 

This is unlike him, he know it is. But he wants –  _ needs – _ a grounding touch right now, before he loses himself completely. He can't breath, he can't hear anything but his own heartbeat – erratic and loud – his breathing – quite the same as his heartbeat – and the blood pounding through his ears. He can  _ feel _ Moomin whispering and trying to calm him down, and feels a paw gently move the hat from his head, and then fingers running soothingly through his hair. 

Despite everything going on, he presses back into the touch, lifting his head slightly to bring it closer to Moomin's paw. His eyes slide shut of their own accord, and his breathing evens out, heart feels less like its trying to burst out of his chest. It takes a couple painstaking moments before the impending doom that had settled over him fades away, leaving him feeling drained and sick. 

The paw doesn't stop petting his hair. He doesn't move away. He doesn't let got. 

Before Snufkin can stop himself, his chest starts up a rhythmic rumble, and he hears Moomin gasp lightly. 

"Oh, are you purring?" He asks, thankfully not bringing up what had happened. 

"Mmm," Snufkin hums in agreement, barely able to be heard over the rumbling. 

"I didn't know you could do that."

"Neither did I, Moomintroll," Snufkin admits, starting to pry his claws from where they're tangled in his friend's fur. When his fingers are loose, he rocks back on his heels and runs shaking paws down over his face. Moomin's hand trails away from his head, leaving him cold and empty. 

"I'm sorry," Snufkin sighs, snatching his hat and the clothes from the floor and dusting them off. "I don't know what came over me–"

"Don't apologize!" Moomin nearly shouts, causing both of them to flinch at the volume of his words. Moomin softens his voice and begins again. "Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong."

Snufkin shrugs, realizes Moomin can't see it, and sighs again. (He never  _ used _ to sigh before meeting Moomin and his friends.) "I've been such a burden today. I'll be out of your fur come morning."

"Oh, you're no bother, really! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help my best friend?" He doesn't give the Mumrik time to answer. "A terrible one, that's what kind! I like hanging out with you, honest! Even if you're not feeling one hundred percent yourself right now. I…" Moomin trails off, ears flicking madly and a slight pink flush could be seen from under his fur. 

"Moomin?" Snufkin prompts, curiosity getting the better of him. 

"I-I missed you," Moomin squeaks. "When I thought you weren't coming back, when I woke up and you weren't by the river, I was so  _ sad _ , Snufkin."

"Oh, Moomin,"  Snufkin croons, placing his paw on his friend's fuzzy, white shoulder. "I didn't mean to upset you. I wasn't thinking about your feelings, I've been too caught up in my own. I'm so sorry."

Moomin shakes his head and takes Snufkin's paw in his own. "No, you're hurting. I was being stupid, it hadn't even been a full day! Don't worry about me right now, I'm not important–"

It was Snufkin's turn to cut Moomin off, hearing his friend put himself down make something curl in his stomach. "But you  _ are _ important, Moomin," he stresses, tightening his grip in Moomin's paw. "I'm the one being stupid, being worried about nothing. I should've set up camp by the river, I had no excuse not to, aside from my own, baseless fears. I had thought you'd be mad–" Snufkin stutters off at the genuine confusion and hurt on Moomin's face. 

"I would never be mad at you for going invisible, Snufkin!" Moomin cries, earnestly. "Why would you think that?"

Ah.  _ Ah _ . So he  _ doesn't _ remember the fight, then. Alright. Snufkin bites his lip and can't help the bitter thought that lurks up.  _ That, or he's pretending. _ He shakes his head to rid himself of the foolish thought. No, Moomin wouldn't do that…

Would he?

"-kin? Are you okay?"

Realizing he got tangled up in his thoughts again and his breathing picked up again, he forced himself to take in deep breaths and calm down. Moomin's warm, soothing presence helped him not tip over the edge of another  _ attack _ , as he's been calling them, and he calms quicker than he'd have thought. "I-I'm okay. Sorry. Just thinking."

"About what?"

Snufkin hesitates. Should he be truthful and tell Moomin the reason he went invisible? No, no. The troll would only blame himself, and it was Snufkin's  _ own _ fault this had happened. No, he won't bring up his problems until it killed him, he vows. "Nothing important."

"It was upsetting you, though. Are you sure it was nothing?"

"Moomin," Snufkin says, voice pinched and tired. "Please drop it."

"Okay," Moomin agrees, resignation flowing off him in waves. His ears lower and his tail curls across his lap, fingers beginning to twist at the fur. Snufkin puts his paw across Moomin's own to still him. 

"It's not you, promise. I'm just tired." And it wasn't a lie, either. A bone-deep exhaustion had settled over his body, and he wanted nothing but to curl up and sleep. "I'd never be mad at you. You're my best friend!"

"Oh Snufkin," Moomin smiles, moving forward to pick the Mumrik off the floor and swings him in a bone-crushing hug. "You're mine, too!" Snufkin flushes, glad that Moomin couldn't see his face at that moment. Had Moomin gotten stronger, or had Snufkin lost more weight than he'd thought? It might be a combination of both, but the ease of which Moomin scooped him up flusters him greatly. 

He laughs, though, hugging back with one arm, other currently being smushed along with the clothes and his hat against his chest. "Alright, alright, you're going to hug me to death?"

Moomin laughs but places him on the floor, nearly glowing in glee, tail wiggling in place. "Should we head to bed then?"

"I haven't actually gotten that bath yet, Moomin. I'm still dirty."

"Oh yeah! Well, I'll leave you to it! Call if you need anything." Moomin turns and begins to  _ skip _ down the hall, and the bolt of fear that strikes Snufkin at being left alone startles him. 

"Moomin, wait!" He calls out, watching the troll still and turn back in confusion. "W-would you stay here? Just until I'm done."

"Of course, Snufkin!" Moomin comes bounding back over, smile on his snout and settles with his back to the wall, right next to the door. 

"Thank you, Moomin," Snufkin smiles back, and re-enters the bathroom, shutting the door but keeping it open just a crack. He places the new clothes and his hat on the little wooden table next to where he put the towels and makes his way over to inspect the tub. "What was that dream you had been telling me about?" He asks as he turns it on, jumping at the rush of water that shoots out from the faucet. He quickly blocks the drain and watches as the tub fills with steaming water.

"Oh yeah! Where was I?"

"The part with the Eyeball Monster, I think."

"Right! So there I was, sword in hand…"

\--

Snufkin pads out from the bathroom, fur still dripping slightly despite him drying it the best he could. He's in a pair of Moominpappa's friend's old clothes, and while they were a little too long in the ankle, they fit well. It wasn't a far cry from what he was used to wearing, albeit it was red where he usually had green. His hat sat perched on top of his head, slightly rumpled from the hug. A pair of black gloves were tucked into the pocket of the trousers, a gift from Moominmamma. His tail twitches contentedly behind him, flicking small drops of water as it moves, and he doesn't notice anything until Moomin points it out. 

"Oh, Snufkin! Your tail!"

"What about my tail?" He twists himself to look at it, and seeing nothing wrong with the ginger appendage, turns back to Moomin in mild confusion. 

"It's visible!"

"Oh," Snufkin says, feeling stupid about not noticing it. He grabs it gently and brings it around to see, confirming that yes, it was really visible. "That's good."

"It's not good, it's great! It's one step closer to you feeling better!"

"You're ri-iiii-" His sentence is cut off by a jaw-splitting yawn, and he hears Moomin laugh. "You're right," he tries again, rubbing at his watering eyes. 

"It's okay, I'm tired too. Let's go say goodnight to Mamma and Pappa and head to bed." He begins to hurry off before stopping and slapping his forehead as Snufkin watches in amusement. "Oh I forgot! Where are you sleeping tonight? The guest room is where all your stuff is, but you can sleep downstairs if you'd prefer."

"I was hoping I could stay with you," Snufkin mumbles, bringing his arm to rub nervously at his neck. 

"Yeah! You can stay with me! It'll be like a real sleepover, we can tell scary stories, and you can tell me about your travels. Oh, it's going to be so fun." Moomin bounds away, still so full of energy despite the late hour, and Snufkin follows at a slower pace, laughing at his enthusiasm. 

They make their way downstairs and find Moominmamma in the kitchen with a cup of tea. She looks up and smiles at them. "Hello boys. Snufkin, you look good in those clothes," She says with a smile. 

"Thank you, Moominmamma."

"Now you know I told you to just call me 'Mamma', dear."

"Now, you know I can't do that, Ma'am," he smiles back, causing her to laugh. "I brought my old clothes back. Don't worry about washing them, they'll turn visible in a couple of days, probably, even if I don't. When they do, I'll take care of them."

"Oh you sweet boy, I don't mind. You're our guest, it's the least I can do." She stands up and takes the invisible clothing from Snufkin's paws, bending down and giving a kiss to the top of Moomin's head. "You boys heading to bed?"

"Yep! Goodnight, Mamma!" Moomin agrees, taking Snufkin's paw again. 

"Goodnight, Moominmamma," Snufkin says as well, blushing when Moominmamma presses a Moominkiss onto his forehead. 

"Goodnight boys. I'm afraid your father is locked away in the study, but I'll let him know you headed to bed. Don't stay up too late, alright?" She tells them before shooing them up the stairs, a twinkle in her eyes. 

They hurry back up and into Moomin's room, stopping long enough to grab Snufkin's stuff, before closing the door and climbing into bed. It's a tight fit, with Snufkin growing tall and lanky and Moomin filling out but not really getting any taller. They make it work, however, and neither of them really mind their backs being pressed together. 

Snufkin's only in an undershirt and trousers, taking off the other couple of layers and leaving them neatly folded on top of his pack. Moomin pulls the covers up to his chin and turns to Snufkin, holding it up. "You wanna come under? It's still kind of cold."

Snufkin shakes his head, and curls up in a tight ball, tail curling up and over his nose. "'M fine," he mumbles into his arm. "Don't want to be a bother."

He can feel Moomin's slight exasperation at his refusal to use the pillows or blankets, but Snufkin is falling asleep quickly, barely hearing Moomin's whispered "Goodnight."

"G'night," he mumbles back, dropping off into sleep.

He dreams. 


	6. I Told You Not to Get Lost in the Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 400 kudos?! That's amazing! This is my most enjoyed work on this site, and I'm just floored by the feedback and the love I'm getting for it! Thank you, dear reader! Thank you!
> 
> This chapter is 3.3 K words, the longest one of the story so far It's nearly double the average length, so I hope you're ready.
> 
> CW for the chapter:  
> Semi-vague recount of a nightmare and a rather intense reaction about it  
> Mild panic attack  
> Moominmamma being a QWEEN
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you're prepared for the upcomming chapters! I have the next one almost half-written as of posting this, so keep an eye out!

Moomin is first awoken by harsh shivering against his back. He groans and opens his eyes, the room still pitch black, and it takes him a moment to remember where he is. When he does, he quickly sits up and looks at his bedmate, worry gnawing at his stomach. Relief washes over him as it becomes obvious Snufkin is still fast asleep, shivering nothing more than a reaction to being cold. The Mumrik is curled up almost impossibly tight, now visible tail curled tightly and protectively over his body. 

With a fond sigh, Moomin smiles and pulls the blanket up over his shoulders, before laying back down on his side and burrowing in next to Snufkin, facing his friend. He laughs quietly as he instantly relaxes, stretching out like a giant cat and sleeping more comfortably. Moomin pets his hair, even though he can't see it, before he realizes what he's doing and lets his eyes slip shut, falling into the sweet embrace of sleep soon after. 

He's next awoken to something worming itself into his arms, wrapping gangly arms and legs around Moomin. Moomin doesn't open his eyes but returns the embrace, being able to tell from his breathing that Snufkin was still fast asleep, unaware of even moving. Moomin knew that his friend liked to cling in his sleep, from their previous sleepovers, so it really doesn't surprise him. 

It makes his heart pick up in a giddy way, though, a pleased smile painting itself on his tired face. Moomin feels only the barest hint of guilt at enjoying it, but he allows himself to. Snufkin was asleep, he wouldn't know. And Moomin liked him as a friend, a best friend! Nothing more, he was just happy his friend was feeling okay. That's all. 

If he drifts back off into sleep thinking about spending every day with Snufkin, settling down in a house they built and sharing affection and love freely, no one would know. 

The third time he's woken up is with less than pleasant circumstances. 

A noise sounds in the room, quiet and barely there, but Moomin heard it all the same, his ears twitching madly as he rouses himself. Sitting up groggily, he rubs his eyes and mumbles out "Lil' My, get out," assuming it was his all-but-adopted sister was messing about. 

No snarky voice answers back, however, and when Moomin puts his hand down, the side of the bed Snufkin had been laying on is cold. Waking up fully, he squints into the inky darkness and calls "Snufkin?" Nothing answers back except…

The noise comes again from somewhere in the room, too close to the panicked breathing Snufkin made during an Attack, and Moomin carefully climbs out of bed as not to step on his companion. He strikes a match and lights the candle beside his bed, illuminating the room in a soft, flickering yellow glow. "Snufkin? Where are you?"

He looks around the room but doesn't see his friend anywhere, so the troll begins to move around, seeing if he was in a corner or behind something. 

Nothing. 

Moomintroll is becoming increasingly worried when his ears pick up the tiny sound again. He turns, tail twitching. There. It was coming from over by the bed. He makes his way over slowly, and as he approaches the bed, eyes flash from underneath, causing the white troll to jump, fur fluffing up in alarm. "Gah!" he gasps, stumbling back a couple of steps and clapping a hand to his chest. "Dear Groke, Snufkin, you scared me!"

Snufkin doesn't answer, and as the light retreats, the glow of eyes disappears. Moomin creeps forward again, and when the glow of the candle hits underneath the bed, the eyes appear once again. It dawns on Moomin that the Mumrik's eyes are reflecting the candlelight, like a cat's, and Moomin can't help but whisper, "cool." 

But the intrigue fades away and is replaced by the familiar worry as he notices that the eyes are wide and panicked, staring at him, but not  _ at _ him. It's as if Snufkin is staring through Moomin like  _ he _ 's the invisible one. He checks his paws and sighs when his white fur greets him. Placing the candle onto the ground, he gets on his belly. "Hey, Snufkin, what're you doing under there, buddy?" Moomin asks softly, reaching his hand underneath. 

The eyes flinch backwards and a warning growl starts up, causing Moomin to snatch his hand back in confusion. The troll had heard the Mumrik make the noise a couple of times before when Little My or Sniff bothered him too much, but it had never been directed at him. 

He's starting to suspect that Snufkin isn't entirely awake. 

Like he would comfort a terrified cat, Moomin moves the candle closer – taking note of the puffed up tail and empty places the Mumrik's limbs should be – and starts to ramble in a calming voice. He talks about this and that, about how Snufkin was safe and whatever he was scared of is gone, how he's amazing in how he can sing and play his harmonica and make music and how he can always catch a fish, and Moomin's rambling takes on an awed tone as he lists everything he loves about his friend. 

It feels like hours but it's probably meer moments when the eyes flick up to his own, blink, and seem to clear before they flicker out of sight. Snufkin tentatively crawls from underneath the bed, and when Moomin opens his arms he hesitates before crawling into them.  He's shaking again, but his breathing isn't horrible, and so Moomin just holds him.

"Sorry," Snufkin mutters with a self-deprecating laugh, and Moomin can feel him lift his arms and scrub at his face. "Sorry."

Moomin shakes his head. "It's okay. Are you alright?"

"No," Snufkin answers truthfully, "But I will be."

"Want to talk about it?" Moomin tries, allowing Snufkin to choose while not being prying.

"I…" Snufkin trails off, grabbing his tail tightly. "It was a dream, a memory really. It's nothing, just being stupid."

"It's not 'nothing' if it affected you, Snufkin. Sometimes talking about it can help."

Snufkin pulls away, and Moomin thinks he's done talking, but to his surprise the Mumrik just begins to pace, arms wrapping around himself if the way the shirt folds says anything. "This isn't the first time I've been invisible – "

"It isn't?" Moomin cries, ears drooping. Oh, how horrible for Snufkin to have had to gone through this on his own. 

Snufkin's tail twitches, but he continues. "I was really young. My mother, the Mymble, wasn't…  _ terrible _ , per say. She fed and dressed me, gave me a roof over my head. My father, The Joxter, came and went of his own accord, probably unaware I even existed."

"That's horrible."

"Shhh, let me speak," Snufkin snaps lightheartedly, a laugh buried in his voice. 

"Sorry," Moomin chirps, not sorry at all. 

"As I was saying, they weren't the  _ worst _ parents, nor were they the  _ best _ . It's hard to keep track of twenty-something kids when they're so loud and everywhere all the time. It's easy to forget about the quiet one, the one who never got into trouble or caused damage, the one who was content to be by himself. 

"But it takes a toll on you, being ignored by the very people who are supposed to love you. When they're too distracted by your numerous siblings, you start to think  _ 'maybe it'd be better if I disappeared, just to make things a little better.' _ " Snufkin shudders, but doesn't stop pacing. "And after a while of thinking that way, sometimes it just  _ happens _ . I went invisible, and it was if I never existed. A plate was left for me for a couple of weeks before I guess my mother forgot about me, and I left soon after.

"Being alone and not having to worry about anyone but myself is what eventually brought me back. With no one to forget you, there's no reason to be invisible." Snufkin shrugs as if it's the most boring thing in the world, though Moomin can see his tail lashing back and forth, could hear his breath getting caught in his throat occasionally.

"I…" The story wasn't over, apparently, and Moomin perks back to attention. "While I was invisible, but after I left I… saw something horrible. I had crossed paths with The Joxter, and I guess he didn't know I was there because –"

Snufkin gives a huge shudder, down to the tip of his tail, and Moomin stands and makes his way over, placing a paw on his shoulder. "He had killed a  _ deer _ , Moomin. Was eating it raw, and there was so much  _ blood _ – "

Snufkin brings his paws up to cover his face, voice coming out muffled. "M-my dream. It had been about that except…" Another tremor runs through Snufkin's body, and Moomin wraps his arms around his friend's chest from behind. His voice was thick and on the verge of panic. "A-and I thought  _ what if it was me _ ? I'm his son, what i-if I… and then the deer wasn't a d-deer but it w-was  _ you _ , Dear Moomin –"

The Mumrik's voice snaps like an overdrawn string, sharp and painfully, and Moomin presses his face into Snufkin's back. He can feel Snufkin's shoulders shaking something fierce, and when the troll looks up, Snufkin speaks again. 

"You know, I don't cry. It's not something Mumriks do," he says, matter-of-factly, before his face turns and Moomin can see fat tears dripping down invisible cheeks, breaking his heart. "E-except now I can't seem to s-stop."

"Oh, Snufkin," Moomin whispers, own eyes welling up with tears that leave dark marks through his fur.  "It's okay, it was just a dream, you're okay, we're okay." Snufkin twists in his arms and puts his head on top of Moomin's, small sobs escaping him despite him trying to quell them. 

Moomintroll maneuvers them over to the bed and brings Snufkin down with him as he lies back into the pillow, curling his tail and arms protectively around his friend and whispering assurances into his hair as the Mumrik shifts to press his face into Moomin's chest. "You would never hurt me, it's okay. It was just a dream."

"B-but what if I do. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt or died." Snufkin's voice is steadily rising as he speaks, desperate and terrified. "What if there's some part of me I don't know about?"

Moomin isn't sure what to say, and they're both startled when a gentle knock rings out from Moomin's door. Snufkin jumps, fur bristling, and Moomin bends his head back to call "Come in."

Moominmamma enters with a tray balanced on her paws, a teapot and three mugs sitting atop the tray. "I brought tea," she tells them with a small smile, bringing it over and setting it on the bedside table. She sits next to Moomin at the head of the bed and begins to pour tea into the mugs. "Would you like any sugar or honey, Snufkin?"

"No thank you, Moominmamma," Snufkin replies as Moomin sits up, dragging the Mumrik with him. He accepts the steaming mug, curling his tail into his lap. 

"You have a penchant for timing," Snufkin murmurs after a broad pause before taking a sip, not even waiting for it to cool. 

"A mother's intuition," Mamma smiles, passing Moomin a mug as well. "Three spoonfuls of honey, correct?" 

"Yep, thank you Mamma," Moomin sighs, wrapping his paws around the mug and breathing in the steam, feeling the warmth leech into his body and calm him down. He hopes it's doing the same for Snufkin. He can see the Mumrik's tail twitching back and forth, though, so the troll isn't quite sure. 

They sit in a strained silence, Snufkin all but crushing the mug in his grip by the way the cup was shaking, and Moomin desperately wanting to ask if he was okay. "Now what was all that ruckus about, may I ask?" Mamma asks, breaking the silence and causing both boys to look at her. Neither of them say anything, and Mamma, ever the patient Moomintroll, simply waits. 

Snufkin shrugs and turns away, signalling Moomin to begin to speak. "Well, Snufkin had a nightmare," he tells his mother, scratching his arm. 

"It was stupid, really. Got worked up over nothing, it's nothing," the Mumrik huffs almost bitterly, similarly to earlier, and Moomin's ear flicks in annoyance as he turns towards his friend. The troll can see how affected Snufkin still was, however, body curling in on itself steadily. He opens his mouth to tell Snufkin he was wrong, but his mother beats him to it. 

"Snufkin, listen to me," She tells him, both firmly and gently, and both Moomin and Snufkin turn to her once again. "Nightmares are not 'nothing', young man. They're just as real to us as real life, sometimes, and you're allowed to be afraid of them. You're not 'stupid' for being afraid, you hear me young man? I know this must be hard for you, but it's okay to lean on others sometimes. It doesn't make you any less strong or independent to seek help, and we would  _ never _ think less of you. We all love you as is, Snufkin, and we would never ask you to change."

Mamma's eyes sparkled with something fiercely motherly, but also hope as she continued. "Whether that means being there when you're in trouble or helping you through your fear, we're all there for you, no matter what."

Moomin smiles and turns back to Snufkin. "My sentiments exactly," he tacks on, eyes shining. "We're all here for you." He hopes they're not being overbearing, hopes they aren't scaring Snufkin away instead of helping him, but Moomin's blue eyes flicker down and see his friend's paws seem less transparent, the barest hint of color against the white mug. 

"I-" Snufkin seems at a loss of words, and his tail stills as he thinks. "Thank you, Moominmamma," he finally settles on, and Moomin can tell it's genuine. "Really, thank you. That did help. You somehow always know what to say."

"You're very welcome, Snufkin. You know, it comes with age, and being a mother," she replies with a laugh, and reaches out to ruffle the top of Moomin's head. "Raising Moomintroll, and Little My, leaves you with a lot of experience."

"Hey," Moomin laughs indignantly, batting away his mother's paw with both of his and smoothing his fur back down. Snufkin even begins to chuckle, and it isn't long before all of them break down into joyous laughter. Snufkin and Moomin's snorts cut off with twin yawns, and Mamma stands.

"I think it's time for all of us to head back to bed," she tells them, collecting the mugs and putting them on the tray. She kisses the top of Moomin's head, and then Snufkin's before collecting the tray and wishing them "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Mamma!"

"Goodnight, Moominmamma."

\--

Moomintroll wakes up the next morning with the sunlight pouring into his eyes. He groans and rolls over, pulling the covers over his head and about to settle back into sleep, but remembering the night before, he cracks open his eyes. Snufkin isn't in the bed, though it was still warm, and Moomin sits up and looks around the room. The half panicked  _ Snufkin! _ dies on his tongue as he sees the Mumrik curled up on the windowsill, tail lazily swaying below him. The window is open, letting in the warm spring air and allowing birdsong to fill the room like a chorus of singers. 

Moomin rolls out of bed and pads over to Snufkin, placing a paw on his shoulder. Snufkin's own paw rises to cover Moomin's, and Moomin's smile is huge when he notices the limbs are fully visible, along with his legs and feet. "Oh Snufkin, you're getting better!"

"Good morning to you, too, Moomin," Snufkin laughs, voice bright and a contrast of the night previous. "It's a nice day, isn't it?"

Moomin closes his eyes as a breeze picks up, washing the cool air and smell of distant flowers through his fur. "It really is," Moomin agrees. "Do you have any plans today?"

"Well, I already set up my tent-"

"What?" Moomin cries, surprised. He looks out the window and sees the yellow tarp of the tent by the river, in its usual spot, and he blinks. "When did you wake up?"

"I've been up for a while, woke up before the sun broke the horizon. The view of the sunrise is nice from up here," Snufkin explains simply, turning back to the window. 

"Why didn't you wake me?" Moomin asks, worrying that Snufkin had another nightmare and had to deal with it himself. 

"Oh, there was no problem. I'm almost always up before the sun, Moomin," Snufkin, replies, somehow knowing what the troll was thinking. "It's natural for me."

Moomin nods and looks at the tent, unexplainable sadness worming its way into his heart. "I guess you'll be sleeping in your tent tonight?" Moomin asks miserably, then beats himself up over it. "N-not that that's a problem!" He revises, raising his hands. "You can sleep wherever you want!"

Snufkin laughs, a bright and  _ beautiful _ thing, causing affection to bubble up and fill Moomin's entire being. "Perhaps I will, Moomintroll, perhaps I won't. It's going to rain today."

Moomin peers up at the cloudless, blue sky and frowns. "No it's not," he argues. "There's not a cloud in the sky. I bet you there won't be one drops of rain all week!"

"I bet you it'll rain by this evening," Snufkin challenges back, smirk in his voice. "I can feel and smell it in the wind, dear Moomintroll. A storm is coming."

Moomin rolls his eyes good-naturedly and snorts. "Now who's being silly? Come on, I'm starved. Let's go get breakfast!"

Without waiting for an answer, he grabs Snufkin's paw in his own and leads him out of the room as the Mumrik grabs his hat with a laugh and tangles their fingers together. They rush down the stairs and through the living room where Little My springs onto Snufkin's shoulder.

"Your paws are visible," she notes, wiggling her own fingers in emphasis. 

"You are correct, Little My," Snufkin agrees, picking her up by her scruff and depositing her onto the floor. "They are visible. I'm glad your eyes are working."

"Oh, shut up you big oaf," She snaps back, no real venom in her words – not that there really ever  _ was _ – before she scurries up Moomin's arm and pokes him in the cheek. "Mamma says we have guests. I was actually going to go and get you two. You sure took your time waking up."

"Guests?" Moomin asks, stopping. He shares a glance with Snufkin – or at least  _ thinks _ he does – and rubs at his snout. "Who could possibly be here?"

Snufkin's grip in his paw tightens and Moomin turns towards him and frowns. Snufkin is unnaturally still, tail low and fist clenched at his side. Moomin can see him shaking slightly. "Snufkin?" He prompts, before Little My's voice sounds loudly in his ear. 

"What in the Groke's name is  _ his _ problem? What is he doing?" She asks. 

"Shut up, Little My. Tell Mamma we'll be there in a bit," he tells her, dropping her onto the ground as she huffs and scurries away. He turns back to Snufkin and puts his paw on the Mumrik's arm. 

Snufkin seems to gather himself, taking a deep breath and forcing himself to relax before he himself turns towards Moomin. "I'm okay, we're okay."

"Nervous about the guests?" 

Snufkin hums in agreement, and squeezes Moomin's paw. Moomin squeezes back. "Yeah, but I think I can do it."

"You can leave if it gets too hard," Moomin tells him earnestly. "Don't force yourself to stay."

"Thank you," Snufkin smiles, voice light. "I'll take you up on that offer. Now, let's go and see who's here and get some breakfast."

"If you insist," Moomin agrees, letting Snufkin lead him this time into the kitchen. 

Three familiar bodies sit at the table along with Moomin's parents and Little My. 

The blonde Mumrik turns to them and waves. Moomin and Snufkin both ask, "Too-Ticky?"


	7. I Sent You Omens and All Kind of Signs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry for the wait! School literally killed me but I'm done! Forever! Hell yeah!
> 
> And thanks for all the kudos and kind comments! I really appreciate them!

"Too-Ticky?" Snufkin says at the same time as Moomintroll, eyes scanning across the other two people seated at the table. The blonde Mumrik was waving, wearing usual striped jumper. Her blonde tail waved as well, showing she was really glad to see him. The one closest to Moominmamma turns and raises an eyebrow with a smirk at his and Moomin's intertwined fingers, and Snufkin flushes. Her hair is in a similar hairstyle as Little My, in what Snufkin calls the Onion Bun, and her own ginger tail was politefully curled in her lap. "Mymble?" He calls out as Moomin says, "Ninny?"

The third person, sitting across from Too-Ticky and Mymble waves. Snufkin doesn't recognize her, the red dress and yellow bow unfamiliar, as are her green eyes and red hair – too bright for a Mymble, who have a darker-ginger color – but the name sounds familiar. "We heard about your predicament, Snufkin," she tells him, standing up. "I'm Ninny," she introduces, making her way over and offering her hand. Snufkin takes it a tad awkwardly and shakes it. "A couple of years ago I was in a similar position as you. It seems that the Moomins are working their magic again, especially Moomintroll." Her eyes are twinkling as Moomin sputters in embarrassment. Oh! That's who she was! He remembers Moomin telling him about her a couple springs back. 

"Nice to meet you, Ninny." He tells her, dipping his head to her before turning to the other two. "And it's good to see you two, too."

Mymble smiles mischievously at him as he and Moomin follow Ninny to the table. It was a tight squeeze, and Snufkin finds himself squished between Moomin and Little My, but realizes in muted confusion that he doesn't mind when he normally would. 

Huh. 

Chatter starts up, and Mymble reaches across the table to ruffle Snufkin's hair with a "nice to see you, twerp," as he jokingly hisses and bats her paw away. "You barely visit."

"You think he wants to see the way you and Too-Ticky call each other disgusting pet names?" Ninny laughs. "If I didn't live with you two I'd never visit, either."

"You live with Too-Ticky and Mym?" Snufkin asks, trying to put two and two together. "Are you…" he waves his paw, suddenly embarrassed, and Too-Ticky bellows out a gwaf.  _ All together _ is what he wants to say, and it seems Ninny understands. 

"No. They're like my disgusting older sister and her equally gross girlfriend. I'm actually dating Snorkmaiden," she explains, and Snufkin balks. 

Moomintroll apparently didn't know this. "What? When did this happen, Ninny?"

"Last Autumn, during the 'Before Hibernation Party.' She asked me out and of course I said yes."

"Congratulations," Snufkin purrs, glad that Snorkmaiden found someone who made her happy, but the bitter feeling that came with thinking about last Autumn crops up and he frowns down at his food. He hadn't gone to the party, and apparently Moomin hadn't either. Snufkin feels  _ horrible _ about causing Moomin to miss the shindig, because he knows how much it means to the troll. 

He realizes he'd been doing nothing more than pushing his food around on his plate, and he quickly takes a bite, but the food is tasteless and settles uncomfortably in his stomach. Moomin taps his foot with his own, drawing Snufkin's attention. "Are you okay?" Moomin mouths, and Snufkin taps his leg once with his paw under the table. Moomin smiles, then stands up grabbing his and Snufkin's plate. Snufkin blinks with wide eyes as the troll announces they have plans and how it's  _ wonderful _ that they all came to visit, but they really needed to get going. 

Snufkin stands as well and nods his head. "Thank you for breakfast, Moominmamma. And thank you all for visiting. Perhaps I'll see you all later?"

"Have fun," Too-Ticky tells him. 

"Don't get into too much trouble," Mym laughs, catching Little My by the tail and depositing her into her chair. 

"Nice meeting you Snufkin! Best of luck!"

Snufkin raises a paw and ducks out of the kitchen after Moomintroll, who was holding the veranda door open. "Thank you," he murmurs as he hurries out, screen door banging shut behind him. 

Moomin smiles back, and takes his hand. Snufkin flushes but doesn't pull away, relishing the moment while it lasts. "Where to, Snuff?"

"Oh, well, we could go fishing, if you'd like." He says, before Snorkmaiden hurrying down the path catches his eye. "Or we can go exploring with Snorkmaiden," he smirks. Moomin hasn't noticed her yet, and he slows a tad to fall just far enough the troll that he can press a finger to his lips. 

"I'd love to go exploring!" Moomin agrees, swinging Snufkin's paw. "Shall we go get Snorkmaiden?"

"I'll get her," Snufkin replies, slipping his paw from Moomin's. He steps behind Moomin and gestures to Snorkmaiden who giggles loudly as Moomin turns around, confusion evident on his face. "Got her."

"Wow, Snufkin, I knew you were fast, but that was record breaking."

"Only for you, Moomin," Snufkin says with a bow.

"You two are dorks," Snorkmaiden snorts, rolling her eyes and placing her hands on her hips.

"Guilty as charged," Snufkin shrugs. 

"Glad to see you feeling better," she tells him. The two had gotten along better after she and Moomin had broken up, he no longer unknowingly driving a wedge between the two, and she no longer jealous of him taking Moomin's attention. It was refreshing, that first time she had hung out with him on her own. The two were more similar than they had though, both enjoying sitting together in silence for hours with nothing but the sound of his harmonica playing and her humming along as she picked flowers or wrote. 

Snufkin liked Snorkmaiden. 

"...he beach?" Snufkin realizes he zoned out, and the two had been figuring out where to go. 

"The beach sounds nice, but why not wait until after the storm? There will be more shells then," he mentions, and Snorkmaiden laughs. 

"What storm? The sky is as clear as can be."

"That's what I said. He said he can 'feel a storm on the wind' or something," Moomin agrees, shaking his head. Snufkin feels the need to defend himself, but before he can –

"Don't underestimate his instincts, you morons!" Little My's shrill voice calls out over the grass. Moomin groans while Snufkin huffs out a laugh. "When has he ever been wrong about these sorta things, huh? Mumriks are good with this kinda thing, plus Too-Ticky said the same thing."

"I guess you're right, Little My. But still, I really doubt it'll rain," Moomin says with a shrug. "But,  _ if _ it's going to, we might as well start moving."

"Where are we going?"

"Well,  _ we're _ going on an adventure," Moomin huffs. " _ You're _ n-"

"You can come if you want, Little My," Snufkin cuts over Moomin, who blinks at him. "We'll need a guard dog." With that he turns on his heel and beckons them forward, all three of them laughing as Little My stands there dumbfounded. 

"Oi!" Little My shouts, chasing after them. "What's that supposed to mean you little-"

\--

They spend the better part of the morning exploring the woods, and their exploration devolves into make-pretend. Snufkin is appointed the monster who wants to kidnap the _fair, beautiful, funny, wonderful_ _princess_ , Snorkmaiden. 

Little My is Snufkin's henchman, and she goes around and finds Snorkmaiden and Moomin, who's a knite in their game, and leads Snufkin to them or attacks herself. 

The game ends by noon, when all their stomachs are growling and they're muddy and bruised and tired from running, and the lot of them head back the Moominhouse.

Snufkin notices a notable absence, though he really doesn't mind. "Where's Sniff?" He wonders out loud as they all trudge back. 

Snorkmaiden snorts. "Selling rocks."

" _ Really? _ " Moomin exclaims, stopping in his tracks. Snufkin can't help the laugh that escapes, Little My snickering along with him. 

"Yep, and  _ somehow _ the beast has people buying them."

"Clever little weasel," Snufkin murmurs, as they break through the treeline and the house rears up into view. 

"Snufkin, will you join us for lunch?"

Snufkin wants to, but hesitates. He feels like he's been asking too much of his friend, and guilt rises up and tightens his chest. No, even if he wants to, but he doesn't want to be any more of a burden to Moomin, so he shakes his head. "No, I actually have some stew in my bag I don't want going bad," he lies, the lie singeing his throat and making him feel sick. "But I appreciate the offer."

"Oh," Moomin deflates but seems to catch himself, because he nods furiously and smiles. "Of course, Snufkin. I'll see you after lunch, right?"

"Of course, Moomin," Snufkin repeats. "I'll be either on the bridge or at the campsite."

He waves as they all head off to the house, and once they disappear inside he crawls into his tent and curls up in a small ball. Suddenly feeling awful, he wants nothing more than to fall asleep for a thousand years, but he promised to meet Moomin after lunch, so a thousand-year-nap was out of the question. Something moving about his campsite catches his ear, and Snufkin rises to peek out from the tent flaps.

Little My was rifling through his bag, and Snufkin feels irritation flow through him. He stands up quietly and creeps behind her, snagging her by the scruff and lifting her as she lets out a sharp yell. "Little My," he huffs, turning her to face him as she spits. "It's rude to go through other people's' stuff, you know."

"And it's rude to fucking lie to your best friend," she spits back, dropping to the ground when Snufkin's paw goes slack. He opens his mouth but she jabs a finger in his direction and continues. "No, don't even try to dig yourself out of it. You lied, and we both know you did, whether or not  _ he _ does. Cut the crap."

Snufkin sighs and rubs his face with both his paws. "Fine, alright, I  _ lied _ , okay? But it-it wasn't to hurt Moomin's feelings, if that's what you're on about."

"Bah, he'll forget about it soon enough. I have more important reasons to be here. First, though, make me lunch."

Snufkin gives her a suspicious glare, frown deepening, but sighs and starts moving, building up his campfire and pulling out some left over stew – oh, he wasn't lying about having stew, but it would be a while before it went bad – and heating it up. "I don't know why I put up with you," he mutters as he cooks, tail twitching. 

"Because you know better, that's why," Little My answers as she pads up to him, small feet nary making noise against the ground. "Hurry up, I'm hungry."

"Yeah, yeah. Go eat worms if you're so hungry, Little My," Snufkin retorts, dishing out the stew and handing her a bowl. He puts out the fire and settles in the sun to eat, raising an eyebrow at My. "So, what did you want to heckle me about? Or did you just want free food."

"Oh, a little of both," Little My grins, slurping loudly. "I wanted to know if either of you have talked about  _ it _ yet."

"It?"

"Y'know,  _ it _ . The elephant in the room." Snufkin tilts his head in confusion and she groans. "You stupid- Your  _ fight _ ?" She swings her feet against the log she's perching on, small bits of bark breaking off and raining down.

"Oh," Snufkin simply says, shifting and silently spooning stew into his mouth. " _ That _ , right." He sighs and places the bowl onto the ground, swallowing heavily. "No, I haven't. Why do you want to know-"

"It's so strange seeing the food just disappear when you eat it," Little My interjects. "Do you think if your body is invisible but your limbs aren't if you could see the food go down?"

"I don't know, Little My, and I don't particularly want to find out."

"Loser. Why haven't you brought it up?"

The Mymble switches topics like a mockingbird changes songs, Snufkin thinks, before he shrugs and fiddles with his tail, looking anywhere but at Little My. "It's not important. Doesn't need to be brought up."

"It's what made you invisible, isn't it?" Snufkin stares at her, surprised that she figured it out, and sees her grinning ferally at him. "What, I'm not  _ stupid _ ," she announces, finishing her bowl and hopping off the log. "It's obvious to anyone with brains, which, apparently, Moomin doesn't have."

"Don't be like that," Snufkin snaps, suddenly protective of his friend. "He's just as smart, if not smarter, than you." With that he turns back to his own food, grabbing the bowl off the ground and shoveling food into his mouth with irritated movements. "Plus, he knows when to hold his tongue and not  _ pry _ , unlike  _ some  _ people."

Little My flips him off, and his tail lashes against the grass. "Sometimes prying is the only way to get you idiots to open up. E _ specially _ you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Little My gives him a look which he frowns at, tail stilling. "Trying to talk to you can be like talking to a brick."

"Now wait a moment-"

"You never talk about  _ you _ or  _ your own _ problems. It took years for you to tell us where you went to in the winters, let alone for you to admit you were our friends. Hell, I didn't know we were related until Mom decided to say so." Little My puts her tiny fists on her hips and stamps her foot. Snufkin looks away again. "Am I right?"

He doesn't answer her and steadily ignores her until she stomps over and slaps him. He turns back with a huff and she rolls her eyes and gestures to him. "You do  _ that _ . Close off when people ask you questions or dodge the question entirely."

"Oh, I guess they've finished lunch," Snufkin says instead of answering, and Little My nearly bites him as he stands and stacks the empty bowls neatly by his tent. 

"Stop avoiding your problems!" She shouts, and to her surprise, he makes a rude gesture behind his back before hurrying off towards where Moomintroll and Snorkmaiden were making their way down the path. Kicking the bowls over she scurries after him as he raises his hand in a wave. 

"Snufkin!" Moomin calls out, pace picking up as he bounds down the path. Snufkin stops on the bridge, leaning against the railing as Moomin makes his way over. "Have a good lunch?"

"You could say that," he replies nonchalantly, annoyance from his conversation with Little My floating away and being replaced with pure happiness to be around his friend. "How was yours?"

"Oh yeah," Moomin says, adapting a pose similar to Snufkin's and mimicking his tone. Snufkin can't help but chuckle. "It was alright. Mamma made sandwiches. Oh, Little My, where did you disappear to?"

"Had lunch with a friend," she says, springing up onto the railing and bounding across his and Moomin's arms before leaping onto Snorkmaiden's shoulder as she approached. Snufkin sees Little My whisper something into the Snork's ear and look pointedly at them but he forces his attention back to Moomin. 

"I was hoping you could play those new songs you had?" The troll says hopefully, staring at Snufkin with wide eyes. 

"Of course, Moomin," he smiles back, pressing a touch into the troll's white fur. He looks at the other two. "Will you be joining us?"

"I think I'm going to find Sniff," Snorkmaiden sighs. "Make sure he's not getting in trouble with the other folks. Selling rocks isn't a viable thing in the long run."

"I'll go with her, Sniff could use a good prank. Looks like it'll just be you two," Little My butts in, raising an eyebrow at Snufkin, who turns away and pretends not to notice it. 

"Aw, okay. Snufkin, you don't mind, do you?" Moomin says sadly, turning to his friend with an endearing pout. 

"Not at all, Moomintroll," he tells the troll. "We can fish or you can help me write a letter to the Woodies. I think they'd like to hear from you, as well."

"Oh, yeah! And you'll teach me the songs?" Moomin asks, perking up with a huge smile. 

"Of course. Mind getting the fishing rods from my tent?"

Moomin does a little excited jig before waving at Little My and Snorkmaiden and bounding off towards Snufkin's tent. Snufkin himself pauses, tail twitching as Snorkmaiden  _ and _ Little My give him looks that scream, 'Get it together, idiot, and talk to him!' He simply raises a hand in parting and follows Moomin in a much more subdued pace, watching the white creature gather the bait, bucket, Snufkin's fishing pole and the spare he carries before trotting back over to Snufkin. 

"Think you need help?" Snufkin laughs, taking the poles from his friend's overburdened paws.

And with that they set out to a little, hidden cove that Snufkin likes to fish in when he wants to be alone, Moomin speaking animatedly about an adventure from a couple summers back that Snufkin had missed due to leaving for a week or so, but one he had heard at least three times over since. Not that he minded, Moomin had a way with words that made each retelling just as intriguing as the last. 

He listens with a smile on his face and a full heart, a warm, comfortable feeling settling in his chest and chasing away all his worries.


End file.
